During particular cycles, a fluid additive can be added to washing fluid being used to clean articles disposed in an appliance such as a washing machine. The fluid additive can be, e.g., a fabric softener, bleach, or detergent. In certain washing machine appliances, a user can fill a reservoir with fluid additive when the user is starting the appliance. Alternatively, certain washing machine appliances include a bulk fluid additive dispensing system with a reservoir having a volume of fluid additive sufficient for a plurality of wash cycles of the appliance. Regardless, the appliance's reservoir is connected to a conduit that directs the fluid additive to a wash chamber of the appliance at a designated time. In the wash chamber, the fluid additive mixes with the wash fluid, e.g., to soften fabric or clean articles.
Fluid additive exits the conduit and enters the wash chamber at an outlet. Over time, the outlet and/or conduit can clog or become obstructed by fluid additive. For example, when fluid additive disposed on a surface is exposed to air, the fluid additive dries. When the fluid additive dries, a film can be left on the surface. Over time, the film can grow to a size sufficient to clog or obstruct the outlet and/or conduit. This is particularly true for bulk dispensing systems where fluid additive can be stored in the conduit and/or outlet for extended periods of time. When clogged, the outlet or conduit cannot permit a flow of fluid additive. Thus, fluid additive can be prohibited from entering the wash chamber by a clog or obstruction created by drying of the fluid additive.
In order for the washing machine appliance to function properly, the outlet and conduit should remain free of clogs and/or obstructions. Such clogs and obstructions can require a service call by a maintenance technician in order to repair the appliance. Such service calls can be expensive and time consuming.
Previously, in order to prevent clogging of the conduit and/or the outlet, a one-way or check valve was installed within the conduit, e.g., adjacent the outlet, in order to limit the flow of fluid additive. However, such valves can seal in a manner similar to that described above. For example, over time, fluid additive may leave residue that can build until the residue blocks the flow of fluid additive through the valve or the residue can seal the valve shut.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with features for preventing clogging or obstructing of a conduit and/or outlet would useful. More particularly, a washing machine appliance with features for preventing fluid additive from drying within the conduit and/or outlet would useful. In addition, a washing machine appliance that prevents clogging or obstructing of a conduit and/or outlet without use of a valve would also be useful.